Link
by mystic legacy
Summary: Here's a little story I made about a new mutant after Jean uh... leaves. She has the power to copy genetic material into her own. Explained in story. R&Rplease!
1. Default Chapter

Prologue.  
  
Prof.Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters  
  
Lower Level; Lab.  
  
Files on Jean Grey's desk labeled: LINK  
  
Name: Unknown. goes by 'Link'  
  
sex:female  
  
Age:approx. 15  
  
Dob:10/6/?  
  
-Subject born with emmense phycological powers. Strong telekenisis,slight telepathy  
  
for mind reading and controlling. Later developed "linking" capability.  
  
Linking is copying the genetic material of a person, causing her to retain the  
  
mutations or emotions of a person that she 'linked' to. In the event that her'link'  
  
was more than 12 minutes, she continually retains the mutation, and the linked person dies  
  
Retained mutations include:transmorgafication,and illusions though her illusion ability  
  
may be a product of her phycological powers.-  
  
note: all information was gathered from oral discussion with subject, therefore  
  
some information may be falsified.  
  
-end file-  
  
Link smiled as she closed the file.  
  
"Might be falsified" really, do I look that dishonest?"  
  
"It is not that you look dishonest, but that runaways don't always tell   
  
the truth about themselves" Prof.X came into the lab. "it seems to be an  
  
instinct for them."  
  
"Sometimes telling the truth will get you killed." She turned in her seat to face  
  
Prof. X "especially if you're ...different. Humanity's a stupid thing, proffesor."  
  
" they can be judgemental, but it does not mean they're stupid" Prof.X turned around  
  
and walked, er... rolled out of the lab. "When you're finished looking through the files,  
  
will you box them up and put them in storage link?"  
  
"Yes proffesor." she picked up another file labeled Hank Mccoy and began reading.  
  
(did everyone see the Hank Mccoy in x-2? on the tv?)  
  
It was early morning, perfect time for showers, breakfast...  
  
and the occasional lover's quarrel.  
  
"I'm just saying if link's learned to control her powers maybe you could learn  
  
to control yours. You'd be able to touch people without risking their lives" Bobby followed  
  
Rogue as she stormed off. She stopped and turned to him, anger written all over her face.  
  
"Well Link's powers are controlled by touch! she just... holds out her hand and Boom! she's  
  
got her power. She's got it easy. She can actually touch people"  
  
"Rogue!" Bobby called as she ran off down the hall.  
  
"Bad move .You made her feel like you don't want her to touch you"  
  
Jake (aka Collosus. I just made up a name,sorry. I couldn't remember his real name  
  
so...) said from his doorway.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know." Bobby sighed. " I just wish... I dunno."  
  
"Come on guys, you'd better get something to eat before class starts."Storm tossed as she walked by  
  
"okay" Jake grabbed his shoes and closed his door, following Bobby. He stopped  
  
"Hey have you seen Link anywhere?"  
  
Class had begun, all were in their seats as Storm began her lesson. Just then, the door opened  
  
and Link rushed in with her books.  
  
"You're late link. That's the fifth time this month."  
  
" I know. Sorry. I was...in the lab." Link stammered.  
  
Storm stopped her marking "oh. Then that's excusable. Sit down, and we'll continue."  
  
"it won't happen again." she slid in her seat next to Jake and took out her book.  
  
"You weren't in the lab, you were asleep, weren't you?" jake whispered.  
  
"actually I was in the lab, surprisingly. I was reading Jean's files all through the night."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"they're interesting. really detailed.And I..."  
  
"Jake,Link, save the sweet talk until after class" Storm chastied them as the class laughed.  
  
"Who likes science anyway?"Link sighed.  
  
"YOu do."  
  
She turned to him, and they smiled at each other for a brief moment, then went back  
  
to their books. 


	2. File: Registration Act

IMPORTANT TO THE STORY  
  
Alright people, the first two chapters are basically going to be about what kind of person  
  
Link is. So, if you're in an action mood, skip the first two and go straight into the third one.  
  
bai bai  
  
Oh, yeah, Kitty's going to be a complete girly-girl. The stereotypical kind.   
  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.  
  
Thank you to CrAzYsExYcOoLgirl for telling me Collus's name. Jake will still be here, he'll just be a different mutant.  
  
However, Peter will be there as well, but as Jake's role.  
  
Logan sat at a bar, staring into his beer. He knew he had to go back soon,back home.  
  
But he couldn't, not yet. It would be so painful, to see where she lived, where she worked, the people  
  
she came in contact with everyday. He took a long drink of his beer, and set the cup where the bar tender could   
  
fill it up. It had been all of four months since she had died. For four months he had wandered, unable to rest  
  
for fear of evil dreams. Sighing, he returned to his newly filled cup...  
  
It was about time to return home...  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Link sat at her laptop, punching the keypads in rapid sucession.  
  
"Come on ion cannons, don't let me down!" the ships exploded in her view panel, and for a few moments,  
  
Link was just a normal geek, not a mutant,not a freak, just a geek. Nothing could've made her happier.  
  
The door to her room banged open as one of her roomates, Kitty Pride, burst in the door. Kitty was younger than Link by about two years  
  
or so the teachers thought. Link was actually...  
  
"Geez, your as pale as death Link. Why don't you come with me to the tanning salon? We'll get your skin back to its normal color."  
  
"Thankyou no, kitty. I'd rather not have waves of UV light purposely shot at my skin if I can help it."  
  
"But you used to have such nice tanned skin!" Kitty whined.  
  
"I still do dummy, its just lighter."Link laughed at Kitty's pout. "Come on, I just don't do all that girly stuff."  
  
"THink how beautiful you'd look with some make-up." Kitty kneeled next to her and looked up at the wall, as if there were lights  
  
spelling her name out. "a little eye-shadow, some gloss, why, the guys would be lining up!"  
  
Link laughed and patted Kitty on the head "You are the dreamer.Never loose that. It makes you who you are." she sighed and closed her game  
  
on the laptop. "As far as make-up goes, I used to wear it all the time, before my powers kicked in full throttle. Its just such an effort to get up  
  
early anymore with what i have to face, I can't get up any earlier than I already do.Besides" she stood, picking up her backpack.  
  
"I love who I am now. and Make-ups' not part of that." she smiled and walked out the door, singing the Kenshin theme song.  
  
"I'd like to know who you were before Link. All of us would." Kitty sighed and turned back to her dresser as she tried to shove her  
  
new clothes into the already cramped drawers.  
  
```````~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~````  
  
Link was sitting outside under an elm tree, paciently attempting to figure out the past participle of to brush.  
  
"darn english, what's the point of making it so complicated anyway? if we weren't spending so much time on english, we could  
  
start saving the enviroment or something."she muttered as she finished the 17 page worksheet they had been assigned for homework.  
  
"I might guess you hate english. Some one once told me that if you understand English, you won't understand math,and vice versa."  
  
"yes, but if you don't get math and english, than you won't get science."  
  
Piotr thought about that as he sat next to Link. "I have never heard that before."  
  
Link smiled at Piotr's perplexed face "I must say,your english is wonderful. You've improved greatly."  
  
"Thank you. But here I've lived for 6 years. it better should be improving."  
  
"syntax could use a little work still..."Link muttered as she closed her text book.  
  
They talked quietly, joking as only friends can, when a motorcylce came up the driveway...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rogue sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the television when Bobby came and sat next to her.  
  
"Hi." he said tentavily. She didn't respond, just continued to flip through the channels.  
  
"Rogue, you know I didn't mean it like that."Bobby lowered the remote and took it from her hand so that she would look at him." I love you the way you are."Rogue stared at him, not quiet contemplating what he said.His eyes wandered her face, looking for something, anything to give him a clue of what she was thinking.  
  
"I..." Rogue stuttered." I don't know anymore bobby. I care about you and everything. I just don't know if I love you."  
  
(SOAPP!!!)  
  
Bobby nodded "well, when you figure it out, can you tell me?"  
  
Rogue smiled and nodded, then kissed him on the cheek and smiled.  
  
"Hey kid." came the scraggly voice from behind her.  
  
The white house was bustling with people, inside and out. Angry mobs threatened to break through the barriers if nothing was done about this 'mutant problem' THe president had no choice. He must pass the law.  
  
"I'm sorry. who ever you are." he said to the room. Not 2 months ago, this room was full of mutants, telling him, in short, not to pass the mutant registration act. But times had changed, and the people grew restless.  
  
"My fellow Americans, It has come to my attention the growing threat that is within our population today. Mutants are real, and we need to know who they are, and what they can do. Because of that, I feel that it is time for me to pass the Mutant Registration Act. From this Act, we can protect what is left of the normal population from these genetic..." Link slammed the off button on the remote.  
  
"THE NORMAL POPULATION???" She threw the remote away, unfortunately, it kept sailing, straight through the wall and the next wall, until it came to a stop at the elevator.  
  
"What was he thinking?"she could feel them. All the fear the little mutants had. They were frieghtened about tell their parents ,frigthend about how the children at school would treat them.  
  
"What's going on?" Cyclops came running into the room. " is everything alright?" Link was fuming. She was so terribly angry that she couldn't control her powers.  
  
"Registration act went through." she said through clenched teeth. She was attempting to get herself undercontrol. that was good.  
  
"Calm down Link. It'll be alright"  
  
"You can't feel it. The injustice of it all. All those children are so scared. and angry and nervous. And its makeing me nervous and scared and angry. I'm sorry about throwing it but .GOD. what was he thinking??"  
  
"We can protect them LInk."  
  
"LIke how we protected Li and Billy? (guy with the blue tongue who was captured) Like how we protected Jean?" That struck a chord. The whole house seemed quiet. A vein in cyclops's cheek went ridgid and he grabbed Link's shirt.*you know, the way al the guys grabb there collars and shake em?  
  
"DON"T You ever talk about Jean that way. You weren't there. You couldn't have done anything! She wouldn't let us." he hissed at her. She took a deep breath and murmured " Im sorry. I got out of control."  
  
Cyclops let her go, and stalked out of the room.  
  
"This is going to be bad..." she thought as she waved the pieces of the wall back together. 


End file.
